The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a roller-shutter door, and more particularly to a driving apparatus by which the control means thereof can be easily adjusted from outside of the apparatus without dis-assembling the apparatus to be adaptable for doors of different heights.
It is found that when a conventional apparatus for driving a roller-shutter door is employed in a door of a height different from a standard height, the apparatus has to be dis-assembled before adjusting the control means of the apparatus by which the roller-shutter door can be moved to another limit position (including the upper limit position and the lower limit position) to be adaptable for the door of different height. Generally, the control means of conventional apparatus is encased by the apparatus housing. Thus, when an adjustment is required, the apparatus housing has to be dis-assembled first. However, the dis-assembling process is troublesome and time-consuming.
In view of the foregoing, the applicant has invented an apparatus by which the control means thereof can be adjusted from outside of the apparatus without a need for dis-assembling the apparatus.